The Day Akatsuki uses the Telephone
by imgood12
Summary: This is only another story about Akatsuki………..The madness has begun! The akatsuki has a Type A mission…wonder what it is?


Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anythang!

A/N: Hello! Please enjoy my other posts!! Thanks for ur support

**The Day Akatsuki uses the telephone**

_( This is only another story about Akatsuki………..The madness has begun! The akatsuki has a Type A mission…wonder what it is?? )_

( The other members of Akatsuki are in their hideout doing something )

Sasori: Ughh…Damn that Leader! We're waiting on this wretched hallway for 5 fuckin months!

Itachi: Calm down. The leader knows what he's doing…..maybe.

Sasori: Damn that shithead!

Zetsu: Shut up both of ya. Just be like Kakuzu and Tobi right here.

Kakuzu: Who's the good Tobi?!, Who's the good Tobi?!, Who's the good Tobi?!

Tobi: Hihihihi Im the good Tobi!...

Hidan: Play with me too Kakuzu-chan. Who's the good Hidan?...

Zetsu: Aw C'mon shut the fuck up Hidan!

Hidan: Bastards

Kisame: Where the hell is that leader!

( After like a few months later )

Pein: I'm back!!! Did you miss me??

Everyone: Hell no!

Sasori: Pein…YOU ******, ****,*********,*****,******!

Itachi: Finally

Pein: Whoa easy there! I brought presents!!!

Tobi: Weeheeheehee………….What the fuck is that?

Pein: Hehehe It's a…... (Damn how could I say that this thing I don't know costs all of our money )

Itachi: It's a telephone!

Pein: Yeah a teleporn!

Itachi: phone

Pein: I mean telephone!

Zetsu: Whoa what does it do?

Deidara: Here let me touch it!

Telephone: *cring*cring*cring*

Kisame: Oh shit it's a bomb Ahhh!

Kakuzu: WTF?

Hidan: Deidara Help us you bastard!

Sasori: Damn the powerful Gay touch of Deidara!

Deidara: Damn you Sasori, un.

Pein: Hey guys. The telephone stops ringing!

Tobi: Is it dead?

Deidara: Here let me touch it again.

Zetsu: Fuck No! Gay Molester!

( Pein grabs the phone and…….)

Telephone: Hello!

Pein: Shit! It talks!

Tobi: Whoa Cool!

Pein: Hello!

Tel. Operator: Welcome to our landline! Do you need any help??

Pein: Where can we find the Ichibi, Niibi ……………..Kyuubi. You know. The Bijou! Or the Jinchuriiki

Tel. Operator: Huh?

Pein: Shit this teleporn….

Itachi: phone!

Pein: telephone knows nothing! Itachi it's your turn!

Itachi: Hello!

Tel. Operator: Are you the bastard that answers me fucking questions?

Itachi: No!

Tel. Operator: Good! What do you want to ask??

Itachi: Hello pretty lady?

Tel. Operator: Aww! Hello there!

Itachi: Can I ask you something!

Tel. Operator: Anything for you….

Itachi: WHERE IS THAT FUCKING SASUKE!

Tel. Operator: Huh?

Itachi: The boy whose clan was killed by me!

Tel. Operator: *slam*

Itachi: Shit she doesn't know the answer either! Your turn Sasori!

Sasori: Hello

Tel. Operator: Are you one of that fucking 2 over there?

Sasori: Ughhh… No.

Tel. Operator: Well. May I help you?

Sasori: Where are my parents?

Tel. Operator: Ughh. I don't know sir!

Sasori: Don't you fuck me around where are my parents?!!

Tel. Operator: I don't really know!

Sasori: I know you're out there Konoha's White Fang!

Tel. Operator: *slam*

Sasori: Fuck! That thing doesn't know anything! You fuckin' turn Kisame!

Kisame: Yeah! It's my turn! And Sasori-kun…

Sasori: Yeah?

Kisame: I'm not fuckin, It's Deidara who's fuckin

Sasori: Yeah Sorry dude!

Deidara: Damn you both!

Kisame: Elow!

Tel. Operator: Are you one with the freaks over there?

Kisame: Yes!, why?

Tel. Operator: *slam*

Kisame: Oh. That's Why. Your turn Deidara-chan!

Deidara: Hello,un

Tel. Operator: Hello there sis!

Deidara: Hey! I'm not -------

Tel. Operator: Don't worry I won't tell!

Deidara: What do you think about boys! Cute?! , yeah

Tel. Operator: Tell me about it!

Pein: Time's up Deidara-chan!

Deidara: Bye Sis!, un

Pein: DEIDARA?!

Deidara: Okay, un! Your turn Kakuzu!

Kakuzu: Hello there!

Tel. Operator: Hello to you too!

Kakuzu: How much money you got there?

Tel. Operator: About $2500

Kakuzu: Mail them to me!

Tel. Operator: Uhh, okay!

Kakuzu: Okay! Your turn Hidan! That bitch is a certified sucker!

Hidan: Hello!

Tel. Operator: Hello!

Hidan: Hello!

Tel. Operator: Huh?

Hidan: Hello!

Tel. Operator: FREAK! *slam*

Hidan: What the wrong thing I've said?

Pein: Oh, I think it's the million hellos you've said!

Kakuzu: Hello is the only word Hidan knows!

Hidan: Fuck You Kakuzu-chan! Zetsu-san your turn!

Zetsu: Hello there!

Tel. Operator: Ughh… Hi there!

Zetsu: Do you like plants?

Tel. Operator: What plant?

Zetsu: You know. Green plants, Brown plants, People covered with plants???? Literally!

Tel. Operator: *slam*

Zetsu: Maybe She Doesn't like me……

Everyone: You think?

Zetsu: Your turn Tobi!

Tobi: He----

Pein: Ow, The telephone connection has been disconnected

Itachi: Looks like Tobi can't use the telephone

Everyone except Tobi: Awwww

Kisame: Kakuzu!, cheer up Tobi!

Kakuzu: Who's the good Tobi?!, Who's the good Tobi?!, Who's the good Tobi?!

Tobi: Fuck You my name is Madara. You Fucking mother-fucker who's fucking a fucker!

( And After that Tobi continues to be really, really mad until the telephone has been fixed )

Pein: Kakuzu! Thanks for beating up the electrician!

Kakuzu: No Problem!

Pein: Tobi! I mean; Madara!

Madara: huh?

Pein: Here's the telephone!

Tobi: Yehey! Tobi not Madara anymore hihih

Telephone: *cring*cring*cring*

Deidara: w8 Tobi! There's an explosive clay in there!

( BOOM!)

Tobi: Madara not happy, Madara kill!, Madara beat up Gay Sempai!

Deidara: Ahhhhh! ( screams like a girl )

( And that's the reason why Deidara has one artificial eye )

(A/N: Yeah! This story is very short but very random am I right??

Hahaha. Please R and R thx a lot! )


End file.
